Not so Grand Reveal
by Acer22
Summary: In this story, which is a bit darker and heavier than the manga, Nana and Kaoru haven't been having any "breathers" recently, but soon things are about to go back to normal...right? Find out as the mask that Kaoru wears during their "breathers" starts to break, and Nana battles between her "perfect" self and her real self.
1. Chapter 1

Nana to Kaoru

"The Not so Grand Reveal"

Chapter 1

Nana and Kaoru were in their last year of high school finally. Nana, as expected, was incredibly happy. How could she not be? She is the vice-president of the student body, star of the track team, 2nd highest in her class, and full of absolute promise. Her future looked bright, and happy.

Kaoru, on the other hand, wasn't so excited. He had been studying hard for the entrance exams but he just couldn't seem to reach Nana's level. What would happen if he didn't get into the same college as her? What would happen to their precious "breathers"? Kaoru didn't wish to find out.

"I still can't seem to get this right…" Kaoru said to himself as he practiced **more** math problems. Kaoru was sitting as his table, studying hard. "This kinda…brings back memories" He said with a small grin. He had started to remember the time Nana "taught" him math.

It had been well over a month since their last "breather" and Kaoru couldn't stop thinking about the next one. However, days continued to go by without Nana asking for a single "breather". "Does she not want to do anymore?" He thought to himself, worried that maybe last time he pushed it a little too far.

Recently Kaoru had been taking their "breathers" to new levels; trying to get Nana more and more excited. Just recently he had started using a real whip in their "breathers" to spank and tame her, and they had even got her a new, custom made-to-fit collar. Things had seemed to be going just fine, and Kaoru thought Nana was enjoying it. But at their last "breather", Kaoru started to lose control of himself. He felt it, and deep down inside he didn't even regret it, but almost violating her like that **had** to have pushed Nana away from him. Kaoru started to feel sick thinking about it.

The next morning, Kaoru went out on his normal run. He had increased his distance by about 75% since he started near the beginning on their "breathers". It calmed him down, and helped him put things into focus. Ironically, just as Nana had needed those "breathers" to keep her nerves, Kaoru had found himself needing his morning run. Also, Kaoru had begun running by himself. Ryoko had stopped showing up to run in the mornings due to her studies slacking. At first it felt awkward for Kaoru, but he soon got used to it. "Feels like everything is changing.." He thought as he finished up his run.

On his way back home to get ready, Kaoru ran into Nana just outside of the apartment building. He froze, and couldn't help but stare in awe at how beautiful she was. Her long silky hair shined in the morning sun, her smooth plump lips looked like silk. Her breasts had grown just slightly, her hips widened a tad bit, and her legs as smooth as ever. Kaoru had never noticed changes like these in her recently, but about a month of not seeing each other can certainly help make small changes stand out. "Beautiful…" He thought as he stared.

Nana caught Kaoru staring at her, and she started to blush. She hadn't seen Kaoru in what felt like a lifetime, so busy every day, she had little time to herself. In her eyes, Kaoru had looked like he had become a little taller, and more toned than before. "G..good morning" She said as she looked up to the sky, embarrassed.

"O…oh ya, it seems to be" Kaoru replied, caught completely off guard. He hadn't expected her to greet him.

"Coming back from your run?" Nana asked, trying to get this weird vibe out of the air.

"Y…yeah" He replied, still trying to figure out the mood. "Should i ask her…? A-about the.."breathers"..?" He thought, "Surely she must need one…right? Right? Y-yeah…..just got to ask…But…what if…not? No, i mean…she **loves** those breathers. No way she wouldn't want one….maybe she doesn't though. Yeah…i mean…after what i did…but..."

"W-well i gotta go get ready for school…." Kaoru said, sounding defeated by his own thoughts.

"Oh…of course." Said Nana, trying to cover up her sadness, "I'll see you at school." She gave Kaoru a smile, a fake, quivering smile, and then headed on her way to school. Kaoru saw that smile, and felt his heart break. He had no idea what to do at this point. He ran into his room as quickly as he could to hide his tears. Kaoru got dressed, and headed on his way to school. All the way to school Kaoru could only think about how much he hated his weak willed self. Not asking her when he had the chance, how could he be so spineless? He arrived at the school and went to his shoe locker. He opened up his shoe locker and saw a white piece of paper. "What?!" Kaoru thought to himself surprisingly "Is that…a love letter?". Kaoru took out the piece of paper and read it to himself. "Meet me by the track field at lunch time. Nana" it read. Kaoru was shocked, Nana had written him a note telling them to meet, at school? They had the rule of keeping low contact while at school to help keep their "breathers" a secret, but now Nana was calling him out? What could this have been about?

It was no use, all during the first periods Kaoru could think of nothing besides Nana and the note. "What could she want?" He thought, trying to piece together this puzzle. "Is she going to tell me goodbye…? No…but maybe she'll say no more breathers? Oh God i hope not….maybe she wants one here at the school?! Nana?! But wait….i don't have anything to use!" Kaoru was obviously starting to pick himself up.

The day was going by quickly, all the way up to their first break time. Kaoru was sitting at his desk, still pondering on about the note, wondering to himself what Nana's intentions were. The door to the classroom slid open and in walked Nana. Kaoru nearly fell out of his seat from surprise. Nana just walked into the classroom like it was normal! Didn't she feel anything about the note she left him this morning? Kaoru, still shocked, couldn't take his eyes off of her once again. Just like this morning, all he could think of was how beautiful she was. Beautiful, but he also wanted to break her. Break her into her naked self, with no outer shell or protection, to make her completely vulnerable and weak. Thoughts of how he could tie her up, how he could gag her, blindfold her, and make her into nothing more than a beast ran through his mind. He could feel it, his mask that he wore at all of their "breathers" was starting to break, and soon his true feelings and intentions would come to light. It scared him to think if Nana found out he loved her, but he couldn't stop himself. Kaoru had reached that point of no return, no matter how scared he might be. The mask was only going to break more and more, until it will crumble into dust. Nana walked over straight to Kaoru's desk, and started to fidget a bit as if she was embarrassed. "Hey…Kaoru?" She said in a quiet voice.

Kaoru could barely speak, he was too focused on trying to recollect his thoughts. "Y-y-yeah?" He stumbled. Kaoru's face started to turn red as he realized how stupid he had just sounded. Nana, on the other hand, actually started to feel less embarrassed after hearing Kaoru's reply. Knowing that he was nervous as well made the entire ordeal seem much easier on her.

Nana took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, "Can we go talk…right now….?" She asked, still fidgeting her fingers as her face grew slightly red, like a peach. She knew that Kaoru knew what she was talking about. She had gone and checked his shoe locker just before coming to his classroom to check to see if he found her note. She had originally thought she could wait till lunch time, but now lunch seemed too far away.

"A-a-are you…stu..stupid?" Kaoru said, knowing too well what she was asking, "It's not lunch time and…we don't have that much time"

"It's ok." Nana said stubbornly, "You can miss a single class….please?"

Kaoru had to go to the doctors later to check if his hearing was still working. He could have swore he just heard **the **Chigusa Nana say that it was ok for him to skip a class. The vice-president Chigusa Nana, who almost never missed a class if she could help it. Kaoru's mind started racing with ideas of what could be so important that Nana would be willing to skip class for, and he started to think maybe it wasn't for a "breather" after all. As Kaoru looked into Nana's eyes, he could tell that she was serious. "Ok" He finally said as he stood up to leave. He could see the joy on Nana's face, because to him, her face was as easy to read as an open book.

Nana and Kaoru left the classroom, and headed out towards the roof of the school. It was a brisk October day, and being up ontop of the school made the day seem that much cooler. However, Kaoru had to be thankful for the wind that day, as a gentle breeze blew over the roof, Nana's skirt lifted up, revealing an unexpected pair of red lace panties. Kaoru's nose nearly exploded from the excitement of seeing those panties, but what excited Kaoru more than the panties, was the face the Nana had. Nana, instead of covering them up like any normal girl would, was instead blushing from ear to ear and she licked her lip. Kaoru knew that look, it was the look Nana wore whenever she was getting excited. He had to do it, he had to take the initiative here and just flat out ask her. "S-so what did you wanna talk about…?" Kaoru said pretending to be ignorant. "Ugh" He thought, "Even now i have to say things i don't mean!"

"You dumbass…" Nana thought to herself, "You know exactly what i want to talk about.." Nana turned around and looked Kaoru in the eye, her heart beating like during one of their "breathers" and she started to get excited. Her breathing became heavy, her eyes started to grow wet, and she started to twiddle her fingers together as her face turned red. "I want to…have another…breather, Kaoru" Nana finally said, forcing it out of her mouth to the last word, "Y-you see I've been…v-very busy and I could really use it to clear my head." Nana was obviously trying to cover up her feelings that, she just wanted Kaoru to tie her up again, to bind her, to conform her. There was no way Nana could say that here at school, the embarrassment would probably kill her.

Kaoru knew what was going on, he could see the way her eyes looked at him, the way she licked her lips without thinking about it, he knew how she felt. Kaoru started to smile and laugh just a tiny bit, he felt like he had just got his M back. He wanted to push more, he wanted to make her even more excited, to dominate her more right here in school. "But why now…?" Kaoru stated, looking at her with dominating eyes, just like a lion at it's next meal. "I began to think you didn't want any more breathers because you haven't really talked to me in close to a month, ya know?" Kaoru had started his push, he wanted to see how Nana would react to his words.

Nana, embarrassed, looked towards the side as she felt pressure from Kaoru. It had been so long since she felt this, this delicious pressure from him, the pressure only a man can give a woman; to make her submit. She licked her lips in excitement, it really had been far too long for her. Her mind was starting to go blank, and she was loosing her train of thought. "Will he punish me…?" She thought, and her brain went back to all the spankings she's received to be punished. Her body started to move on its own, as her pointer finger gently touched, with the tip of her finger nail, the backside of her skirt. "A spanking.." She thought, "Cause…I'm a…bad girl…?".

"Well Nana?" Kaoru said, as he continued to pressure her. He could see it, she was starting to give, all he had to do was push her gently but firmly. Not giving her the chance to back out, he had to keep pushing.

"Well…" Nana said embarrassed, "I was busy….I said that already." Nana felt completely powerless, and she loved it. She had noticed it herself, but the feeling of being completely taken over was amazing for her. It was sheer pleasure, and it sent a shiver down to her very core. Kaoru hadn't even tied up her hands behind her back, and she already felt like she couldn't even move her arms. Without having a single rope on her, Nana had already been bound by Kaoru. She wanted more than anything to have a "breather", and wouldn't stop until she got one.

"Ah, so thats all?" Kaoru said in a disappointed tone. Kaoru himself wasn't disappointed at all, in fact Kaoru was about to explode from sheer joy. Nana, the most beautiful girl in school, was completely under his thumb. It was practically every dominators dream, and he was living it. "Time to give the final push" He thought to himself, and he curled his right hand into a first as if he was doing a fist pump.

"Ah…uh….not…exactly.." Nana said, her face now as red as a stop light. She titled her head down and looked at the ground, Kaoru was still starting at her with those eyes. Those eyes that make her melt, as they tear away her shells and expose her **true** self, the part of her that only Kaoru knew about. "….anymore.." She finally said, quietly.

"What was that?" Kaoru said, holding a hand cup to his ear.

"I said…..that i couldn't wait anymore…." Nana said louder, but still quiet. She said it, Nana had just admitted, to herself and Kaoru, that she was a pervert. It felt like a huge weight had just been taken off of her shoulders, she felt like she could fly.

Kaoru had won, and his face showed it. Plastered on his face was a huge grin that almost spelled "i did it". Finally after over a month, he would get to dominate Nana again. What toys will he use, what style should he tie her in, what preparations will her do to get ready? All these questions raged across Karou's mind like the wind of a hurricane, he had to come up with his answers on what type of "breather" they should do. "Well then…" Kaoru said, grinningly, "how about my place tonight…..?"

Nana looked at him in the eyes, her eyes wide open just like if she took the largest breath of her life. He wasn't joking, that much she could tell, but so soon? She couldn't believe that he would be ready that quickly, but she was very happy he was. A smile, a real smile, grew on her face as she lowered her head again, staring at the ground as she said, in an embarrassedly happy voice, "Ok…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in her classroom, Nana's face was bright red and her eyes kept drifting towards the window. "Soon.." She thought, "we will have another…breather." Nana could only wonder at what it would be, what Kaoru would would do to her. The list was far from short on what he could do. Nana had been reading up on S&M for quite awhile now, though Kaoru had no idea, and Nana had seen things she could have never imagined. Things like clamps **all **over, nipple piercings, whippings, being completely hanged from the ceiling, and walking outdoors on all fours like a beast kept popping up in her head. How she wanted to be dominated so badly, she could feel a tingle in her womb that told her so, told her that it was ok. There was no denying that her body loved every second of it, it showed every time her nipples got hard.

"Hey, Nana!" called a voice from the classroom. It just happened to be Yukari of the student council. "Hey" Yukari said again, persistently, "you almost missed english class! Whats up with you Nana?

There was no reply from Nana, her mind was completely in the gutter. She couldn't get her mind off of what was to come in a mere few hours. Nana yearned for it, she needed it to be the "perfect" Nana that everybody knew. The "real" Nana had to be satisfied, and by completely surrendering herself to Kaoru was the only way she knew how. Her face was still bright red from her own thoughts, and her eyes were wet and glossy, she knew that she must have a perverted look on her face, but she didn't care. She felt happy, way to happy for words to express. Yukari, seeing how Nana still didn't respond, grew slightly worried about her friend.

"Nana?" She asked, getting closer to her to see if she was alright. As Yukari grew closer to Nana, she saw that Nana's face was bright red. "Hey…" she said sounding slightly concerned, "are not feeling well?"

Nana nearly jumped out of her seat when she came to. "H-huh?!" she yelped from being startled. Nana quickly turned to Yukari to see her friend's face right in front of hers.

"I said are you ok!" Yukari said angrily, as she placed her hand on Nana's forehead to check her temperature.

Nana felt so embarrassed, she could feel her face getting hotter and hotter. "Yukari just saw me daydreaming?!" Nana thought to herself, "Oh, God that is so embarrassing! Wh-wh-what does she think of me?" Nana's mind started moving at a rapid pace to try and come up with an explanation, a lie to get her out of this situation. If their "breathers" were discovered, what would Nana do? Her life at school, her friends, and her family would probably turn their back on her. Only Kaoru wouldn't leave her, Kaoru was the only person who wouldn't leave her even if their "breathers" were discovered. Nana started to wonder that maybe, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if people found out. "Kaoru would…surely….stay..right?" Nana thought, her face started to cool down and Nana was able to recollect her thoughts. "No…i couldn't do that to Kaoru, he wants our…breathers…to stay a secret." Nana shyly brushed off Yukari's hand from her forehead with a smile, "I'm fine, Yukari, geez. (giggle)" Nana said, which wasn't a lie, she really was fine, more **fine** than Yukari could ever imagine.

"Are you sure~~?" Asked Yukari still persistent. She obviously wasn't going to let Nana go with just that.

"Yes I'm sure~" Replied Nana, mimicking Yukari. "I wonder how Yukari would act if she knew…" Nana thought, she really didn't want anybody knowing about the "breathers" after all, so she decided to try her best to hide them, just like she had been doing. Though how much longer could she hide them? Her mind continued to think about her "breathers" all the time, and it seemed as if her face had a mind of its own; always showing a certain grin when she thought about the "breathers".

"So how are you studying for the english exam?" Yukari asked.

Nana had to think, she couldn't possibly explain that "breathers" were helping her grades. Who in their right mind would believe that being tied up or being forced to take a walk with a collar on helped your grades? Yukari most certainly wouldn't, she might seem clueless at times but she was **still** a part of class A. "I just…" Nana started, she could tell Yukari was listening to hey closely, "study the books, everynight" she finished with a smile.

"Seriously?" Yukari asked, sounding disappointed, "I do that too, by i still never get grades as good as yours. You **must** have some secret!"

Nana started to blush again, she did have a secret after all; a dark, perverted secret. "No secret Yukari, really (giggle)" Nana replied, Yukari wasn't going to find out that easily.

Kaoru, on the other-hand, didn't even have enough thought process to talk to anybody, his mind was totally into thinking about their "breather" that was coming up. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" Thought Kaoru, his dream was finally coming true again; "breathers" with Nana, the woman of his dreams. "Ok…w-what should i use? The whip? T…the leash and collar? Maybe both? Oh! Oh! Wh-wh-what about the…nipple clamps? O-o-o-o-o-on her bare…nipples!" He thought, "Yeah! Maybe that…and…more, gag? Yes! What else…?". Kaoru was clearly thinking hard on this topic. About every 10 minutes Kaoru would look at the clock anxiously waiting for school to come to an end, and thinking on how he would have **just** enough time to get ready while Nana was busy doing student council work. Everything was falling into place it seemed, he was finally going to be able to dominate Nana again.

The school bell finally rang, the students stood up, bowed, and almost as soon as they were done, Kaoru was out the door and heading towards the shoe lockers. "I've got to hurry!" He thought excitedly, "Nana still has shit she has to do…I've got to set everything up for her. Can't make her wait!" A huge grin was stuck on Kaoru's face his entire run home, he couldn't help it. The one thing he had been wanting more of for over a month was Nana, and the one thing he was about to get tonight was Nana. He ran, faster than he's run anytime before, straight to his apartment; straight into his room. Kaoru had been so focused on preparing for later that he had completely forgot to take off his shoes and coat when he came in.

"Kaoru, take off your shoes!" Called his mom from outside his bedroom door, "You know you have to take those off when you enter the house! Geez, how long will you act like this?"

"Whatever, you old bat" Thought Kaoru. He didn't have time for things like taking off his shoes and coat, not when he had so much to prepare, so much to check, so much to test. He had to check his old ropes for any breaks or frays, he had to try on his old leather to make sure they wouldn't hurt Nana, and he had to clean and disinfect his tools that he was going to use. "So much to do, so little time!" He thought, "I've got to make sure everything is….perfect..for out..b-b-breather tonight.." Kaoru reached into his drawer full of ropes and toys, grabbed one of his hemp ropes, and started inspecting.

"I'm off now, there's some dinner in the fridge!" said his mom and she was leaving for work.

Kaoru listened closely, first he heard a click, then a creek, and then finally a slam. His mom was gone, the house was to himself, and Nana should be arriving within the hour, Kaoru immediately started setting up the place for what he hoped would be the best "breather" yet. "Everything has to be…just perfect" Kaoru said to himself, "I cant let a single thing go wrong, it has to be just right!" Kaoru went and grabbed a bunch of candles from the cabinet in his mom's room, grabbed some rope, and got to work.

Nana was just leaving school, after having to do paperwork for the graduation ceremony that was coming in just under 5 months. "Whoa…6:40pm already..?" She said to herself as she checked her phone, "I have to hurry, for our….breather…". Nana started to blush and started to lick her lips with excitement, as she hurried back to Kaoru's for what would be her most intense "breather" to date.


End file.
